The Story of Map Man
by optimus27000
Summary: Peter Papers gets amazing powers after falling into a tub of radioactive map materials


**The Story of Map Man**

This is the story of Peter average man who had a paper day he went on a trip to a map took photos of the were all next to the giant tub of radioactive map a radioactive map fell on Peters face and he fell into the radioactive map woke up in the hospital later he was radioactive map materials gave him the ability to know where everywhere on the world map is and every route for could see farther had the strenght of 10 super maps,he could leap like a map caught in an updraft, and run faster than map caught in a train thought he needed money to buy the new y bax three sixty to impress Jane he went and joined the geography fight club for the reward of 1000 dollars sterling he went and he wanted to be called "the locator"but they called him Map the fight works by shouting out locations and it was a brutal fight,the fighter named the finder was trying to beat he had Map Man can stick to walls like can fly cause of wind even the tiniest bit of wind lets him they fought until Map Man then went to get his prize but the guy in charge only gave him 750 dollars sterling euro."U said 1000 how am I gonna get all the extra crap with my Y Bax three sixty."DATS UR PROBLEM"So he left but then a guy with shopping bag on his head robbed the man didnt stop him."U could of stopped that guy."DATS UR PROBLEM."Outside there was a crowd "OH MAI GOD,Apparently uncle Michael Jackson."Peter come here"Oh god what happened"This robber came up to me though I didnt know that so I flirted with him."He shot me several times and stole the Jackson mobile.(A big white van that says free candy lol im so mean)"I hear the car was spotted near by."Peter then ran into an ally and put on his costume and he flew away after got on the Jackson mobile and started doing some sick tricks and to stop the van he threw a map(yes thats one of his powers he shoots maps out of his wrists.)So the killer with the shopping bag on his head went into the Man came after him and he lifted him up to a window and saw him and realised it was the guy from the geography guy was going to shoot him but he knocked him out the was Man then went onto a random Jackson said to me and to always remember one thing"Bow ties are cool."So Peter went and made a was blue and green like a map and around his neck is a bowtie,he has a utility belt with goes off and fights crime but meanwhile at a lab this guy tried out this went wrong and he became the blue could use location explosives and hover around on his satnav shaped this big festival was Peter was getting pictures of it and he saw Jane Mary with his friend Larry then some explosions happened and the blue satnav appeared and they fought and it was going terrible cause Jane Mary fell of the Man went to save her and he did then Blue Satnav was stopped and went flying Mary said "Who are you" "Just your ordinary map man."She was in love with Irish people with Bacon and Guiness and the blue satnav was planning he kidnapped Jane Mary and a bunch of bacon in a banana bus."Well Map Man choose the girl or the bacon inside the banana bus."Dont do it"Choose".So he dropped them both but he jumped and caught both but he only had a little bit of his super sticky map rope got Jane Mary to climb down to the bus and take out all the left the rope on it for then he got knocked to this old ruin of got hurt from one of Blue Satnavs explosives hurt him damaging his outfit luckily his bow tie was then blue satnav was beating up Map had him pinned and said to him"After this im going to destroy every bowtie because they are not cool"He then cut Map mans got sudden strength and fought him back he then pulled the super sticky map rope and pulled the banana bus on Blue Satnav."DODODO BANANA BUS"He then kicked blue satnav out againts a wall he then started to beat stop its me."OMG Willem Dafoe"(Larrys father)"Together we could work together to take over everywhere."NO""DEN SCREW U".The glider came and had its blade out but it Map Man flew up and it killed Willem Man was sad but then picked up his bowtie and fixed it."BOWTIES ARE COOL"He then brought him to Larrys house and Larry took out a gun to try to shoot was a funeral on his grave it said Willem"Daddy" was went and had a monologue saying "Who am I,Im Map Man.

**The End**


End file.
